Los cuidados de Sakura-chan
by Kate Acy
Summary: Con el miedo en la sangre de que Itachi se fuera volando a las nubes, el pequeño Sasuke de cinco años había decidido pedirle ayuda a la pequeña Sakura. Mikoto, como no, era a la única que le parecía gracioso toda la situación.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **OoC por aquí, OoC por allá. AU Itachi (10 años) Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura (5 años)

**NDA:** ¿Mi primer fic en el fandom? Si ¿de Naruto? totalmente, no tengo ni idea de cómo salió esto de mi cabeza. Así que desde ya perdonen el absurdo.

* * *

A sus cinco años Sasuke Uchiha había decidido que no había nada más importante que el bienestar de su amado hermano mayor. Aquel que consideraba el ser más inteligente de la tierra (por atrás de el mismo, claro), un buen hermano y un superhéroe los fines de semana (en ocasiones los martes), debido a que el mayor se ausentaba de la casa y no aparecía hasta los días subsecuentes adolorido hasta las puntas del cabello, como el hombre araña. Aunque Itachi le había dicho que se debía a los entrenamientos duros que mantenía por las competencias de la escuela, a Sasuke eso le sonaba todo a mentira (como cuando su padre le decía que los niños que dormían temprano eran más inteligentes, y Sasuke notaba a Naruto más tonto cada día), aunque claro, eso no significaba que no fuera consciente que pese a lo alienígena que era su hermano, a veces también se enfermaba.

Como en esta ocasión, por ejemplo, que parecía que la vida se le escapaba de entre los dedos estando aun recostado en la cama desde hace dos días y sin dar señales de poder mejorar pronto. Y Sasuke, tan exagerado como podía ser un niño de cinco años, se había imaginado lo peor y _más_. Por lo que, y después de meditarlo unos minutos, finalmente había tomado una decisión arriesgada, aquella que probablemente haría enojar a su amigo (por que ante los ojos de sus padres Naruto y el eran amigos) y poner a Sakura en una situación difícil.

Ya, no había tiempo para lamentos, su hermano podría desplegar sus alas e ir volando al cielo en cualquier momento (explicación breve de lo que era la muerte según Minato) y el todavía no era bueno usando la ballesta de su padre para retenerlo. Aunque estaba seguro de que contaría con la ayuda de Naruto para bajar a hondazos a su hermano en cuanto se elevara al cielo.

—No exageres Otōto —regaño Itachi, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Sasuke miro a su amiga de cabellos rosado para asegurarse de que había entendido su petición. La seriedad del lugar distaba mucho con la cara que se traía la Matriarca Uchiha en ese momento. Una sonrisa que le temblaba en los labios burlonamente, bien dispuesta a molestar a su hijo durante toda la _revisión_ _médica_. Eso hasta que noto la mirada ruda que le devolvía Sakura al menor.

Iban en serio.

—Tienen que dejarnos solos —informo, apretando con fuerzas el pequeño maletín rosa que usaba para guardas sus instrumentos, los dulces ocasionales y el dibujo que Naruto había hecho para ella que siempre le traía suerte. La necesitaría mucho en ese momento.

Se aliso con nerviosismo el pequeño ambo blanco que le había comprado su padre hace tiempo y que usaba únicamente cuando Naruto o Sasuke se presentaban enfermos, por muy amigos que fueran ella debía seguir siendo profesional. Y ahora con Itachi, también.

Sasuke asintió ante lo dicho y procedió a llevar a su madre fuera de la habitación de Itachi. Un Naruto inquieto los esperaba en el pasillo.

—Itachi está en buenas manos —alentó el rubio. Y Sasuke no dudaba de eso. Ambos sabían muy bien lo buena que era su amiga, los cuidados que Sakura les daba eran mágicos, no solo porque después les cantaba canciones ñoñas hasta dormirse, que también, sino porque era capaz de curarlos del refriado, de los dolores de panza, la migraña ¿Y lo mejor? Siempre finalizados con besitos en la frente (Razón por las que Naruto y el debían inventarse una nueva enfermedad cada día)

Eso era un secreto que se los llevarían a la tumba.

* * *

En cuando se quedaron solos Itachi se cuestionó seriamente si debía decirle o no que aquello no era necesario. Pero Sakura estaba tan frustrada por haberse olvidado casi todos sus utensilios de juguete (cortesía de un Naruto demasiado atolondrado) que le resultó imposible incluso burlarse de su situación.

Pues nada, tendría que arreglárselas con lo que trajo.

—¿Desde cuando eres Doctora Sakura-chan? —pregunto Itachi, más para llenar el silencio que por genuina curiosidad.

Sakura hizo una mueca extraña que le hizo arrepentirse de su pregunta. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire ante de responder.

—Desde que mi mama se fue —si a la pequeña le había dolido decir eso Itachi no lo noto. Un pinchazo de culpa le carcomió por dentro —También para cuidar de Sasuke-kun y a Naruto —añadió después, mientras comenzaba a meter lo poco que trajo en sus bolsillos.

Y quizás, ahí, el Uchiha comprendió porque ambos niños se aferraban tanto a ella como los pulpos que eran, aunque no los justificaba. Tampoco podía culparlos. Sakura era una niña demasiado dulce que a pesar de carecer de paciencia, eran de los que siempre iban a estar ahí, ya sea desde la sombras o a lado de sus amigos, apoyándolos.

Al verlo tan sumergido en sus pensamientos Sakura se acercó a la cama y llevo su mano a la frente de Itachi, apartándole algunos mechones rebeldes. El contacto se mantuvo por unos segundos, evaluando su temperatura. El mayor solo se dejó hacer.

—Sasuke-kun me dijo que tenías mucha fiebre —le hizo un gesto para que abriera la boca, Sakura y por poco le entierra la paleta de madera en la garganta.

Itachi no comento nada al respecto sobre eso.

—Muy leve, mi hermano tiende a exagerar —respondió cuando la pequeña se apartó. La vio sacar un par de cosas de su bolsillo infinitito y ahora lo miraba acompañada por un estetoscopio rosado.

—Voy a escuchar tu corazón Itachi-san —aviso, dando una sonrisa tranquilizadora, de esas que se le dedicaba a los niños miedosos. Y le hizo preguntarse qué tipo de expresión tenía en ese momento. Ni siquiera hizo falta que le levantara la remera, Sakura solo paso el diafragma de aquí para allá, por el cabello, la nariz y los ojos. Se estaba divirtiendo a costa del Uchiha, claro esta —Se escucha bien, igual voy a pincharte.

El respingón que pego el mayor no pasó desapercibido por la pequeña. Quien cavilo la posibilidad de lidiar con un paciente temeroso de la agujas (como el propio Naruto) y desistió de hacerlo. Además de que no traía consigo el frasquito con agua para llenar la jeringa y hacerle tragar a la fuerza también.

En su lugar procedió a ir por su martillo, uno real. El mismo que dejo en el mueble junto a la cama. Todo eso mientras sonreía.

—¿Y eso para qué es? —pregunto dubitativo.

—Por si tengo que abrirte la cabeza —declaro, como si fuera lo más normal. Lo peor de todo era que Sakura hablaba en serio.

A Itachi se le paso por la cabeza que a lo mejor su hermano era un masoquista encubierto. ¿Eran aquellos cuidados mágicos que tanto le gustaban a su hermano? No estaba seguro, pero le picaba la curiosidad.

Por primera vez Sakura se animó a subirse a la cama y se mantuvo quieta. Ya había revisado a Itachi si, eso significaba que había confianza, extrajo de su ambo una birome y una pequeña libretita.

Comenzó a escribir en ella, o eso aparentaba, pues Itachi se había dado cuenta que había comenzado a dibujar. Olvidándose momentáneamente del trabajo que le había impuesto Sasuke.

Suspiro aliviado.

—¿Te duele en alguna otra parte? ¿No comiste nada malo?

—Solo lo de siempre —se apresuró a añadir, cuando Sakura poso sus ojos verdes sobre los de él interrogante —El estómago me duele un poco.

Nada más escucharlo Sakura dejo lo que tenía en la mano de lado y sorprendió al chico.

Apoyo su cabecita en el vientre de Itachi y de inmediato supo que no era buena cosa eso de que hiciera gruñidos. Lo mismo que hacia el estómago de Naruto antes de fusionarse con el baño por horas.

Aunque había una diferencia de sonido.

—¿Te gustan los bichos? —le cuestiono, tratando de descartar varias teorías absurdas. Pasar tanto tiempo con Naruto le estaba afectando de mala manera. Porque pensar que el Uchiha comía insectos era una idea tonta, sí, pero no por eso menos imposible, si hasta Sasuke hablaba a veces con los tomates cuando se creía que nadie lo estaba mirando.

El Uchiha lo medito unos segundos, curioso por saber la razón de esa pregunta. A lo mejor y la de cabello rosado solo quería hacerle conversación.

—No me desagradan —y al observar la cara horrorizada de la niña comprendió a que se refería —Tampoco me los como.

Sakura se apresuró a bajar de la cama y juntar sus pertenencias. Ya comenzaba a tener una idea de lo que más o menos le pasaba. Le dedico una sonrisa. Eso sí que le confundió.

Por primera vez se vio incapaz de comprender como funcionaba la mente de alguien más, o porque Sakura parecía de un momento a otro tan feliz.

—Vendré a verte mañana también —aseguro, regresando sobre sus pasos cuando termino de guardas sus cosas. Itachi solo pudo congelarse en su lugar al sentir como Sakura posaba sus labios sobre su frente. Y de pronto, de alguna manera paranormal, el dolor abandono su cuerpo.

Antes de marcharse completamente de la habitación arranco el dibujo que había estado haciendo y lo dejo sobre la cama.

Itachi se apresuró a examinarlo.

Le tomo unos segundos reaccionar

—Sakura —llamo el Uchiha, con premura —Gracias —le dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa de aquellas que harían desfallecer a las jovencitas.

Sakura, por otra parte, ni se inmuto. En su mundo solo había cabida para Narutos chillones y Sasukes estreñidos.

* * *

El miedo floreció con la llegada de Sakura, ahí, con la tranquilidad cincelando sus facciones se encamino hacia los presentes con felicidad desbordante.

—Lo que tiene Itachi-san no es nada grave —se adelantó a aclarar ante el abrupto acercamiento de Naruto y Sasuke. Curiosamente ambos con los bolsillos cargados de piedras.

Mikoto quedo a la expectativa.

—¿No se va a morir? —quiso cerciorarse el Uchiha menor, bien dispuesto a lazar el primer proyectil en cuando el diagnostico fuera erróneo.

Sakura ensancho una sonrisa divertida.

—No, Itachi-san solo está embarazado.

El único que recibió con felicidad la noticia fue Naruto, porque Mikoto se precipito al jardín y Sasuke se desmayó.

* * *

Justo como había pensado Itachi, Sakura había estado dibujando, y no a cualquier persona, que va, sino a él, al mismísimo Itachi Uchiha (aunque la cabecita circular y los brazos de palitos dijeran lo contrario) Volvió a sonreír, pensando sobre cómo podría agradecerle por su cuidado, y con esa idea se dispuso a dormir con la risa estrangulada proveniente del jardín como fondo instrumental.

* * *

¿Comentarios?


End file.
